User talk:Lone Black Garuga/ Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:250px-Y-Garuga-1-.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shiratori Cullen (Talk) 02:44, April 17, 2010 Chibi Avatars The site that we use is here --> http://www.tektek.org/dream/dream.php I'm so happy to see a new person here and I wish you the best of luck for all of your creations here! ^w^ -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 11:57, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ^^ didn't know my userpage was funny thank u. I'm not sure what u mean by a minor character since there is no "set" story in this fanon wiki. (As far as I know anyway)--Dusk-sama 00:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Margin Heart Well, I might be willing to accept him, however the article needs severe clean-up beforehand. I mean, sentence-wise, almost 90% of all sentences start with his name. That's not very good grammer. Also, while I find the whole "lover-turned-zanpakuto" thing interesting (Kudos, that's one of the most original ideas I've ever heard in quite a while). So, please fix up some of it's grammar, and then I'll talk it over with some Admins about getting you the position. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 17:02, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Really??? You like Ahatake? Man, I do NOT here that often. Thanks! And u said u wanna be like me? That sounds good but not many people like me TT.TT--Dusk-sama 03:55, April 28, 2010 (UTC) hmm... I dnt think he's too over powered. The "immeasurable spirit power" is a bit much tho. Another thing is, he and Ahatake would not get along. I see ur dude despises Hollows. Ahatake actually likes Hollows, just thought I'd let u know that.--Dusk-sama 18:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ur welcome and yup, Aha likes Hollows. He kinda considers himself a Hollow, due to having Hollow Powers. --Dusk-sama (対談) 23:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Eh, I don't have many good ideas and you're "yuki turnin' into Zanpakuto" is a pretty good idea so dnt say ur ideas r crappy. --Dusk-sama (対談) 00:07, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure! ^^ Sounds interesting. just tell me when u wanna make the article--Dusk-sama (対談) 23:53, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ahatake isn't fighting anyone right now--Dusk-sama (対談) 00:40, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::I am NOT on the naruto chat but u can contact me here http://yueayame.chatango.com/ --Dusk-sama (対談) 00:50, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah! I say let's do it! ^^--Dusk-sama (対談) 00:54, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yuki is his blade right? If they battle, the situation will call for Margin's nedd to draw his blade. Margian fights with his fists, but Ahatake prefers his blade. And about the meeting I'll tell u tomorrow when I get on the computer. This is my phone here--Dusk-sama (対談) 23:01, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Anytime you're ready we can start, tho Friday is better. Unlimited time >:D--Dusk-sama (対談) 00:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Well considering Ahatake has ties to no one but his family, starting a fight using him is difficult. I'm also not much for planning but Margin could attack Ahatake while he's fighting someone in his hollow form. sound good to you?--Dusk-sama (対談) 00:26, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Ur dude may be stronger than Ahatake, I'm not sure. Ahatake's only a bit weaker than Aizen. It all depends on who has the better moves I guess. I get the story started up.--Dusk-sama (対談) 01:00, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::here's the story. Opposing ideals! Ahatake vs Margin!. contact me here for faster posting Yue Ayame--Dusk-sama (対談) 01:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::lol. Go ahead and post. I have 'till about 1:30 AM California time--Dusk-sama (対談) 03:03, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::That's understandable. Don't worry though, I don't intend to judge you. If you make a mistake, I'll tell you though so you'll know not to do that next time. wow I'm sounding like my kindergarten teacher. --Dusk-sama (対談) 03:14, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::"Sempai"? Now that's a first. And don't worry you're not causing me any trouble. Besides, I have all day. --Dusk-sama (対談) 03:17, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Dnt worry that was a good post actually. And it's your turn--Dusk-sama (対談) 05:04, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::U'll get better as you practice and now it's ur turn. and Margin shouldn't be so impulsive. that'll only get him killed.--Dusk-sama (対談) 05:20, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I noticed and ur turn--Dusk-sama (対談) 05:34, May 8, 2010 (UTC) WAZZUUUUUP!?!? Hello XD Sadow-sama 10:46, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Woops Lol yea I tend to do that Sadow-sama 10:46, May 6, 2010 (UTC) done ur turn and if I say ur up it's the same thing ^^--Dusk-sama (対談) 05:44, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :yup ^^ and ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 05:53, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::it's catchy. ^^ and ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 06:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 06:21, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::^^ ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 06:29, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::lol ur up now--Dusk-sama (対談) 06:36, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::now ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 06:45, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::How considerate ^^. ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 06:53, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Now ur up >:D--Dusk-sama (対談) 07:03, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::happens to me all the time. ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 20:04, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Now ur up >:D--Dusk-sama (対談) 23:42, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::ur up bouya--Dusk-sama (対談) 23:57, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 00:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 00:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 01:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :s'no problem. ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 04:18, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 05:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::done.--Dusk-sama (対談) 05:51, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::done--Dusk-sama (対談) 08:40, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::lol done--Dusk-sama (対談) 08:48, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::done--Dusk-sama (対談) 09:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::done--Dusk-sama (対談) 00:13, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::done--Dusk-sama (対談) 01:17, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::ur up--Dusk-sama (対談) 00:29, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::done--Dusk-sama (対談) 01:59, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::done--Dusk-sama (対談) 03:53, May 15, 2010 (UTC) done--Dusk-sama (対談) 08:49, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :lol. anyone vs seireitou = their grave. and done--Dusk-sama (対談) 18:21, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::echo is equal to seireitou. Aha isn't quite there yet. and done--Dusk-sama (対談) 04:11, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :done. and sei is cool. oh and Aha is training to get to sei's level. ignore thepantheon >.>--Dusk-sama (対談) 05:37, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::at the moment the gap bewteen Aha and Sei is like the gap between Earth and Andromeda. and done--Dusk-sama (対談) 08:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::done. and sei said he'll think about it. the vizard thing.--Dusk-sama (対談) 08:44, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::yes u do and done--Dusk-sama (対談) 09:25, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::maybe maybe not and done--Dusk-sama (対談) 20:19, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Bankai Sei can beat even Echo, haha. And "not quite there yet" is a BIIIG understatement; Aha is no where near slightly close to Sei's level. --Thepantheon 04:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmm Indeed, I am just fine, merely collaborating with a friend of mine on a new revolutionary stoyline for the Naruto Fanon. Have we met before? If not, then greetings. Echo Uchiha 16:32, May 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Nice Char Hey, saw you commented on my character. A Question though: Which Character are you talking about?? And Thanks anyway. ImpossibleFreak 12:30, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Ohh, Thanks. I was thinking of making him one of my main characters but that matter shall wait. As both me and my sister created it. So i will need to get her consent. :( And by the way, Love Margin and Yuki!! They Rock. Their theme song should be We Rock from Camp Rock. Joking of course! ImpossibleFreak 05:50, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Huh Well no, of course not. In physical power Seireitou is superior, but in speed and intelligence Echo prevails. In raw energy they are more or less even. So in a full scale battle it would depend on who needed the victory more, Seireitou's determination versus Echo's pride. Echo Uchiha 19:48, May 18, 2010 (UTC) boom huh how am i suppose to get that "BOOM" stuff?Shadow Akuruma 11:44, May 19, 2010 (UTC) its alright im thinking of adding hollow powers but im about to join the gotei 13 here as the 4th seat of 3rd squad possibly so yeahShadow Akuruma 11:55, May 19, 2010 (UTC) dont worry the person i asked was impressed that a 4th seat has bankai so ill use that to my advantage and defeat the 3rd seat then the vice captain and maybe if stronger defeat the captain and become the captain of 3rd squadShadow Akuruma 12:04, May 19, 2010 (UTC) itll be easy trust meShadow Akuruma 21:10, May 19, 2010 (UTC) yoShadow Akuruma 23:53, May 19, 2010 (UTC) yo how bout a spar?Shadow Akuruma 23:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) heh bring it just create the thing and we can start from there but remember im still not in the gotei 13 yet kShadow Akuruma 00:02, May 20, 2010 (UTC) *smiles*just leave that to me so can you make something where margin and shadow can fight?Shadow Akuruma 00:11, May 20, 2010 (UTC) uh i was thinking for the title maybe "Clash! the vizard user Margin vs pyro Shinigami Shadow?" and i intend to fight how my character is described though ill tell you this his sword play is unpredictable to some peopleShadow Akuruma 00:21, May 20, 2010 (UTC) k how bout "Clash! Electricity vs Pyro!"Shadow Akuruma 00:31, May 20, 2010 (UTC) uh then "Clash!Wires vs Pyro!"?Shadow Akuruma 00:31, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ur upShadow Akuruma 00:41, May 20, 2010 (UTC) you gonna reply in the story lone?Shadow Akuruma 00:53, May 20, 2010 (UTC) your turn loneShadow Akuruma 02:33, May 20, 2010 (UTC) RP Then perhaps an RP would be necessary for explanation. I myself am currently in charge of Hell and the Demons that once belonged to User:Echo Uchiha. I will be mostly working on these but perhaps we can fit in a part where Sadow meets Margin or something. Sadow-sama 18:16, May 19, 2010 (UTC) No worries Dont worry, I can correct grammar mistakes. And you can just call me Sad. :) Sadow-sama 00:07, May 20, 2010 (UTC) done your turn loneShadow Akuruma 02:37, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ...someone ruined itShadow Akuruma 02:44, May 20, 2010 (UTC) k and your turnShadow Akuruma 02:49, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ugh why are they messing with it?Shadow Akuruma 02:56, May 20, 2010 (UTC) k and i have a job for you to doShadow Akuruma 03:07, May 20, 2010 (UTC) kShadow Akuruma 03:12, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ur turnShadow Akuruma 03:15, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ...Shadow Akuruma 03:19, May 20, 2010 (UTC) your up loneShadow Akuruma 03:28, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Whoops Oh sorry, I didn't realize the person would try to revert your revert so I protected it, but it seems I was too slow and accidently pressed admins only. However, you have to admit that's a catchy song (even if it is trolling) ~_~. Takeshi (Talk here) 03:00, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure, are you able to continue writing? Since I do no have your brain or hands I cannot tell if you can still type a story out or not. However, you may try to. Takeshi (Talk here) 03:12, May 20, 2010 (UTC) nine heavenly kings same as i told shadow, dont godmod, and read the whole page as well as look at Okayaki for pointers--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 14:56, May 20, 2010 (UTC) look at Okayaki--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 14:58, May 20, 2010 (UTC)